kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Science Chapter Four
WEIRD SCIENCE, CHAPTER FOUR "No… go, go, go, go… YES!" The score was nine to nine. All I needed were the Mets to make a home run. And they did. "I told you so!" I said to my brother. "I told you that the Mets would come out on top this season!" "You didn't tell me anything," Lance replied, giving me a weird stare. "Well, I'm telling you now," I said. "The Mets will come out on top this season!" "Kelsi, how many world series' have the Mets won?" my dad asked me, sitting in his usual spot on the couch. "Two," I replied. "And how many have the Yankees won?" Lance asked. My voice got quieter. "I don't know, like, twenty seven?" "Close enough," Lance replied. "But look how good they've been doing," I said, sitting back down on the couch. "I think that this is the year that the Mets' two world series wins becomes three." "You keep thinking that, Kelsi," Lance said. "You keep saying that, Lance," I replied. He shot me a look and went back to watching baseball. I yawned. "I'm going to bed," I announced. ---- I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I turned on the light. What I saw shocked me. A ghostly white see-through figure was standing in front of my mirror, looking at herself. She had long, wavy hair, and was wearing a long dress. "He- hello?" I asked. She didn't react. She only stood there. Another figure appeared. He was ghostly white and see-through as well. He had short, messy hair, and was dressed in a cloak. "At birth, we had a decision," the woman said. "We had a decision to chose what path we wished to take. And you chose to be an evil god." "Because I was barely born, I had no idea what I was doing," the man said. "But now I'm glad that I'm an evil god. Because I met her." "Luriathlia," the woman said. "Is the goddess of death. She is deadly, and you must stay away from her." "I will stay will whoever I want, sister!" the man exclaimed. "It's a shame that you aren't a good god," the woman said, turning around to face the man. "I mean, you could have been accepted by mother and father!" "Laisynth and David are not my parents!" the man yelled. "They gave birth to you, I was there!" the woman exclaimed. "My family is Luriathlia," the man said. "We will stay together for all of time." "Some warrior may come and destroy one of you," the woman replied. "Remember, little brother, you are an evil god, you can be destroyed." "Luria and I are the Masters of Death, Ai, we will not die," the man replied. "Chi, please, you can change!" Ai exclaimed. Chi and Ai? The god of blood and goddess of love? Brother and sister? In my room? "I have changed already, Ai," Chi said. "I have changed into a Master of Death." "You don't know what you're doing!" Ai exclaimed. "Yes I do," Chi said, turning away. "Goodbye, sister." The figures slowly faded away as Ai yelled, "Chi-chaaaaaaannnnn!" I stood there, shocked. Was that a vision of something that came? Or was happening? Or had already come? Or maybe it wouldn't happen. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I shook my head and got ready for bed. ---- My dreams had been quite peaceful nights before this one. In this dream, I was riding a sky blue colored horse through a thunderstorm. I was wearing a simple, red dress. My feet had been covered with red flats. My hair was in a ponytail, tied with a red bow. Over my hands were orange gloves. Ai's Ruby Necklace was hanging over my neck. All of a sudden, we reached a cliff. I felt like I was going to fall and die. Suddenly, the horse grew magnificent golden wings and flew into the air. It was magnificent. We flew past forests and towns and oceans. I was too busy admiring the sights to notice that Chi and Ai were flying around me. I looked up and noticed them. Chi was on my right, Ai on my left. "Leave Luria!" Ai was yelling. "I shall stay with her forever!" Chi screamed. All of a sudden, Chi snapped his fingers and the horse fell down, dead. I screamed, falling through the air, about to die. I landed in freezing cold water. It was so cold it burned. I screamed, gasping for air. Then I realized- I could breathe in the water, like a fish. I swam up to the surface, but something inside me told me to keep exploring. So I did. The water was incredibly dark, but I kept swimming. I couldn't see a thing, not even my own hand, but I kept on swimming. In the distance, I saw a light. It was as bright as the moon on nights when it was full. It glittered and glistened. I swam towards it, ignoring the voice in my head that told me to swim away immediately. The light got bigger as I swam towards it. After a little bit of swimming, I noticed that the light was coming from a beautiful, pink pearl. It was gorgeous. It glittered, and light shone on it. I was tempted to take it, but I decided not to. Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere. It took the pearl between its thumb and index finger. I watched as the pearl was pulled closer to the person holding it. I could sort of see this person now. All I saw was a familiar blue eye and a bunch of pink scales before I was pulled away by a pair of arms. I was dragged to a dark cave with no water. I found that I could breathe in the air as well. I looked around. I saw a candle and a match on the floor. I lit the candle, blew out the match, and ventured further into the cave. "Hello?" I asked. "Anybody here?" I didn't feel alone. I felt a presence in the cave with me. I turned around suddenly, and saw a pair of light brown eyes. I screamed as I felt something sharp being stuck into my stomach. Pain seared across my body as I screamed for someone to help me. Growing weaker, I silently prayed that someone would help me. I was only knocked back by a foot. I lay on the floor, reaching death. "Please," I muttered. "Help me." I felt the sharp thing being pulled out of my body, and everything became fuzzy. I saw a long, peach, blue and dark yellow thing walk up to me before I died. I opened my eyes. I was in a weird place. I was sitting on a dark cloud. Other dark clouds flew around me. The sky was gray. Something grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Young one, I'm begging you, please, come with us," Chi said. "Why do you want me?" I asked. "Because you possess the thing that no other being possesses," Chi replied. All of a sudden, the cloud that we were on vanished, and we fell through the sky. I screamed. Chi stopped falling and grew long, black wings. He flew up to the clouds, laughing evilly as I almost reached the spike covered ground- ---- "KELSI!" I woke up screaming to my mother calling my name. "Kelsi, get up, time for school!" "Oh, right," I said, getting up. That was some nightmare. But what did it mean?… ---- Here's how my day went- Period One: Social Studies (eh). Period Two: Chorus (alright, alright). Period Three: Science (um…). Period three science… let's see… Well, I'll just tell you how it went. ---- I walked into the classroom, room 502, and expected to see Mrs. Donner standing there. I remembered that she will never be with us ever again when I saw Mr. Nepolotano standing there. His white hair was slicked back, his gray eyes looking over some paperwork, and over his green collared shirt and gray pants, there was a white lab coat. Kind of odd for a teacher to wear a lab coat, even a science teacher, but okay. I noticed that the room was full of different colored liquids in bottles and beakers. Some looked like some of those liquid candies, others looked like poison. I hesitated to walk into the classroom. I walked to my usual seat. Everything felt odd without Mrs. Donner. I felt like we had a normal substitute, and Mrs. Donner was in a meeting. But it took me awhile to realize that this was different. Mr. Nepolotano was our real teacher now. Mr. Nepolotano's eyes scanned the room and rested on me again. He looked at me, and I felt awkward. The only time his eyes had been taken off of me was when the bell rang. "Okay students, please take your seats," he said. "I am your new science teacher, Mr. Nepolotano, and I hope that we can get to know each other a little better over the remainder of this year and next year, if you have me. Now, let me take attendance." He took attendance normally, but there was something abnormal about him that only I noticed. I don't know what it was, but there was something… off about Mr. Nepolotano. "Okay class, Mrs. Donner has finished the Earth science unit with you, correct?" he asked. The class nodded, whispering to each other. He nodded back, and marked something down in a little red book he had in a pocket in his coat. After putting it away, he turned to us. "You're supposed to be starting your unit on poisons and chemicals in early June, but I've decided to start it earlier," Mr. Nepolotano said. "Now- chemicals and poisons. I think that it's very important to know different chemicals. Why do you think it's important? Think for a minute." Why was it important to learn about chemicals and such? I thought a bit. Hmm. Maybe if someone is trying to poison you, you can- no, not that… I didn't really know. Mr. Nepolotano went right into teaching us about different kinds of chemicals and what they do to the earth. He told us how you can combine chemicals, but when doing this, the result can be very poisonous. My science teacher then showed us some results of mixed chemicals that he had in his classroom. He would give a beaker full to one of us, and we would pass it around the classroom. "This mixture is the most poisonous one," he explained, showing us a beaker full of a navy blue liquid. "It's not real poison, but pretty close. I'm not going to pass it around, and I'm sure that you know why." The period ended pretty quickly. When the bell rang, everyone started chattering. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun unit," I heard Sabrina say to Andrew. "Yeah, I was wondering when we would be taught about chemicals and stuff," Andrew replied in his usual adorable, dreamy voice. "Last year Mrs. Carlotta told us that we'd use that stuff in high school." I remembered our sixth grade math and science teacher, Miss Stephanie Carlotta. "Do you think he'll let us mix chemicals?" Sabrina asked. "Maybe," Andrew said, and the two walked out of the classroom. I had a strange feeling that Sabrina and Andrew may actually be more than friends. I had just stepped out of the room, the last person out, when the door quickly shut behind me. I turned around and looked through the window on the door. Mr. Nepolotano was walking away from the door and to his desk. He looked around to make sure nobody was there, and pulled out his red book. I decided to keep watching to see what he was doing. I wasn't sure if I trusted Mr. Nepolotano just yet. What he did shocked me. He opened the book to a bookmarked page. Out of nowhere, a light blue glowing gem flew out of the book and hovered in front of Mr. Nepolotano. I almost screamed, but I held my mouth with my hand. Mr. Nepolotano spoke to the gem and nodded to it a few times, but I didn't hear what he was saying. After a minute or two, the gem flew back down to the book, and Mr. Nepolotano closed it. Then he went back to grading homework. I would have stayed there longer, but the bell would ring in two minutes, and I couldn't be late for period four- ELA. ---- The rest of my day- Period four: ELA (yawn). Period five: Gym (Failure). Period six: Italian (eh). Period seven: Lunch (no. just no.). Period eight: Health (ick) Period nine: math (hard!). Dismissal: Tell Trinity and Nicole about Mr. Nepolotano.